MoiDrago Malfoy
by samiaaaa
Summary: Drago Malfoy raconte sa pitoyable vie dans son journal intime, son père qui veut le faire devenir mangemort, Pansy qui le poursuit, qui veut devenir sa femme, Hermione qui viendra jouer un rôle important et ....
1. Default Chapter

Je m'apelle Drago Malfoy, je suis enfant unique, fils d'un mangemort travaillant pour Voldemort, ma mère qui se tait toujours et approue ce que mon père fait sous peine de se faire violée et tortuer!  
Mon père, Lucius Malfoy, grand, riche, beau, célèbre emmerdeur, ministre et mangemort! Je devrais le respecter, mais quand il me bat à coup d'endoloris pour un rien, la dernire fois c'était parce que j'avais perdu au Quidditch contre Potter....  
  
Saint Potter, le ballafré, mon ennemi juré, il a tout, des amis,une famille, moi j'ai rien, des amis aussi con, laid et ininteresant! pfffff minable, je vis une triste et pitoyable vie!  
  
Pourquoi écrire un journal, j'avais entendu un groupe de sang de bourbe parlait de ca, ca permet de se défouler, un truc dans ce genre, une technique pseychique de moldu, mais ca marche, j'peux rien dire à personne alors autant l'écrire!  
Maintenant, j'ai 17ans, 7ème et dernière année à Pouddlard prefet en chef avec Miss Sang de Bourbe, à la fin de l'année je vais devenir mangemort, cool, je vais devoir tuer de personnes ! Je ne vais pas mentir, je ne suis pas apte, ces petits moldus m'ont rien fait, je suis un sang pur, certes, c'est sûr c'est noble, mais bon c'est sang de bourbe me font pas chier c'est plutôt moi! Mais bon!  
  
Je vais te laisser, mon père m'apelle, avec tous ce qu'il m'inflige, j'ai de muscles en béton. Je fais 1m80, blond cheveux en bataille contrairement à avant, mais j'alterne car certaines demoiselles me préfère avec mes allures d'ange, je suis musclé sans me vanter, ca grâve à mon père et au Quiddirch! Bref, tout ca m'a valu le pseudo de "Dieu du sexe" en me tapant le 3/4 des filles de Pouddlard je déflore même les petites 1ère qui se batte pour m'avoir avant que je ne quitte Pouddlard! mdrrr! Bref, mon père m'appelle j'y vais, sinon il va me tuer, j'rigole, il a besoin de moi, i am his UNIQUE son! Mais bon faut pas en profiter, parce que sinon, moi son UNIQUE son va se faire endolorisés! Merde ca fait sa deuxième fois qu'il crie, ca va barder, bon 


	2. chap 2

Re, Tu vas pas le devinez, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise mais bon la mauvaise tu la sais déjà.  
Je commence par la mauvaise, mon père veut me prendre un rendez-vous avec Voldemort pour que j'ai la marque, j'vois déjà le sourire béat de l'autre mort-vivant:  
"Maître, mon fils veut devenir l'un de vos disciples" "Mais avec plaisir, Lucius, ramène-moi ce suicidaire, les futur mangemorts se font de plus en plus rare...." Arf, peut-être que c'est parce que son foutu boulot ne rapporte que haine, sang, mort.... pfffff! Si je refuse, mon père me trucide, il serait peut-être même cape de défoncé son UNIQUE son à coup d'avada kedavra.... j'en ai la chair de poule! Mais t'as pas de chance, nanananère, tu peux pas, mère est arrivé à la quarantaine, elle est ménopausé, plus de goss, je suis donc HIS UNIQUE SON! pff, pauvre con, il peut trompé ta mère... Bref, la bonne....  
  
FLASH-BACK  
  
Lucius: Fils, maintenant tu es un homme (désolé papa mais j'étais un homme depuis longtemps...)je sais que tu as de nombreuses conquêtes à ton actif (bahhh, il sourit, il me surveille où il m'a lancé un veritaserum pour savoir avec combien de filles je me suis envoyé en l'air)  
Tu dois savoir que tu dois te trouver une femme (pff, facile à dire aucune ne m'interesse...sauf..)aIl nous faut un descendant à moi et à ta mère (ouais, je la connais celle-là, t'as utlisé le veritaserum c'est obligé, et tu m'as demandé par la même occas si je voulais devenir lèche-botte de Voldemort, et comme j'ai dit non, tu veux un petit-fils au moins tu me trucide TU M'AURAS PAS AHAH)  
De plus, comme tu vas recevoir dans à un peu moins d'un an la marque (merki, sympa de me rapeler que je vais bientôt mourir....)a Tu ne recevra plus d'endoloris, tu dois comprendre que....(là, je ne l'écoute plus, plus d'endoloris! le rêve attends mais pourquoi)  
Si j'ai dû employer ce moyen c'était pour ta bonne éducation, mais je suis fièr de toi tu deviendra....(fièr de moi, mon cul ouais, j'en ai rien à foutre, et bonne technique j'vais t'en mettre moi pfff..)  
  
FIN DU FLASH-BACK  
  
Bref, tu vois où j'en suis, je me sens seul, stupide d'écrire dans ce misérable livre, mais je ne peux en parler à personne, Crab et Goyle sont deux cons, Parkinson dès que je veux lui parler, ouvre sa bouche pour attendre sa récompense......  
  
Vous comprenez pourquoi il faut vite que je me sauve de cette endroit de fou.... pff c'est bientôt la fin des vacances je vais retourner à Pouddlard.... MERKI MERLINN JE SAVAIS QUE VOUS EXISTIEZ!! 


End file.
